Querido Kiku
by Momi Kirkland Kagamine
Summary: Eso empezó a pasar cuando compartimos más cosas, cuando nos hicimos más cercanos aun, cuando comenzaste a darme besos en las mejillas y en la frente o me abrazabas sin razón, sabias que yo odiaba los abrazos, pero tu… tu burlabas mi zona de seguridad con facilidad… y me hacías cariño…
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! bien, este, es un pequeño one-shot desesperado, si soy sincera, lo escribi despues de una resaca por ciertos acontecimientos con mi Japón, se supone que tengo otro AsaKiku en proyecto, pero como es bien largo, y por largo me refiero a largo de verdad -llevo 15 paginas de word- preferi publicar este que se escribió en solo una hora, Vale... esto es para ti y espero no me odies por esto, pero estas palabras sn de Iggy a Nihon... y ya sabes que nos parecemos tanto que es nuestra otp... be careful beautiful ladye... love you.**

* * *

Querido Kiku:

¿Cómo se sentiría? Nos conocíamos hace tanto tiempo, y siempre hubo una especie de tensión entre los dos… ¿lo peor de todo? Te conocí mucho después de lo que hubiera querido.

Tu eras ese factor en mi vida que se hizo importante de a poco, ese que yo creía que jamás nos caeríamos bien… sin embargo, éramos tan parecidos y tan desiguales que daba miedo… nos hicimos en cierta forma inseparables, tu sabes cómo pasaron las cosas, yo era el mejor amigo de Al, ¿recuerdas? Tu sabes, el tontín de Alfred… aquel que te lloriqueaba mi perdida y me convertí en el ser más odiado por ti, porque yo hacía llorar a tu mejor amigo… tu mejor amigo, que luego aceptaste como pareja… pero y que, me importaba un comino, porque yo no era capaz se amar a nadie… para mí era algo tan insulso el amor y era muy habitual para mi lastimar a la gente con quien compartía cama… eran sentimientos tan tontos y pueriles que los pisoteaba dando por sentado que eran idiotas… probablemente tu nunca lo entenderías, probablemente hasta te reirías tratándome de convencer que no soy malo, es tu inocencia lo hermoso, aquí, porque aunque tú lo niegues, no sabes cuan equivocado estas.

No sé en qué momento se me fueron de las manos las cosas, pero si sé que esto es el adiós… ¿me perdonas? ¿Por decir todo esto ahora y ser un cobarde y huir? Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista, ni mucho menos en las relaciones, por eso me reía de ellas… pero contigo siempre fue diferente, porque nunca te interesaste en mí, porque nunca te interesó nadie de tu mismo sexo… más que… Alfred. Le tengo envidia, porque él te amó desde un principio, quizás más de lo que me amaba a mi… pero no tenia envidia por eso, tenia envidia porque tu lo amabas… porque él se llevaba lo mejor de ti. Cuando nos conocimos, no creí… no lo creí posible, el hecho de que tuviéramos gustos tan similares, y tan diferentes, como lo digo, me parecías el ser más lindo de la tierra, y no eras mío.

Al tiempo de que ustedes salían, yo me mataba entre sexo, drogas y alcohol, me daba cuenta cuan vacio y necesitado de amor estaba, pero nunca abrí mi boca…y ahora que lo pienso quizás fue un error, quizás, debí decirte a ti, que necesitaba que me quisieras… pero no lo hice, porque Al estaba en medio… después de todo, el era mi mejor amigo, y no quería fallarle, aunque muy en su interior el sabía que yo podría hacerlo, que podía traicionarlo en cualquier momento, y aun así no me culparía, porque yo siempre le fui tan importante… que era capaz de perdonarme todo.

Kiku, te mentiría si te dijera que te amo… no puedo asegurar que sea eso precisamente, no puedo, son palabras tan venenosas, y tan acuchillantes… que dolían… dolían día a día pensando que ahora éramos más cercanos que antes, que podíamos compartir una cama sin tocarnos, o simplemente volteando a otro lado, pero tu jamás entendiste mi mentalidad, soy un desmandado, un promiscuo y aunque me hubieras odiado después… yo, deseé con toda el alma haber sido frio… haberte tomado sin piedad, muchas veces me imagine así…besándote, tocándote y demostrándote que no hay mejor amante que yo, pero… algo… ALGO me refrenaba… cuando pensaba, en que te haría llorar, en que te defraudarías de mí, solo… solo podía pensar que era una persona terrible, y buscaba maneras de dormir para no hacer nada, concentrándome en escribir, o desvelarme con tal de no estar en la cama contigo, porque sabía que te iba a lastimar.

Tú lo sabes, la escritura es mi vida, lamento si este papel arrugado dice lo contrario, todo emborronado y lleno de tinta corrida, pero es que me siento tan aterrado en este momento, que no puedo ocupar esa fina caligrafía que muchas veces ocupé solo para impresionarte con aquellos escritos tan llenos de ficción y realidad, lamento que este manchado con amargas lagrimas de un ser ruin que no sabe tener nada, porque todo lo rompe, es así, soy… como el niño que le dan un diamante, no sabrá cuidarlo, no podrá atesorarlo como se debe, y es por eso que tomo la decisión de marcharme, a donde no nos veamos nunca más, después de aquella borrachera… me di cuenta de un par de cosas, y acepté otras tantas que no quería entender.

No lo sé, no se claramente que pasó, pero… no espere que las cosas fueran así, y tampoco quiero apartarme de ti… tengo tanto miedo de que me odies, de que llegues a encontrarme repugnante por no ser el, por no ser Al… por no amarte, por solo…por solo verte y admirarte y no atreverme a pelear, pero, ¿Qué pasa si eso destruye todo lo que hemos construido? ¿Qué pasa con las risas y los días que compartimos? ¿Con los proyectos? ¿Por qué temo tanto? ¿Por qué no solo hago lo de siempre….y te arrebato de sus brazos para mí? Ah, claro… ya se la respuesta… tu… tú no eres como los demás, tú no eres el mundo, tu eres esa persona especial, que yo me había prometido jamás tocar, y que sin embargo rompí…. rompí la promesa que me hice a mí mismo, porque desde un principio no quería lastimarte, no quería… no podía soportarlo porque estoy podrido, tu… eres tan puro… si tuviera que compararte con un color… seria el blanco, la pureza del blanco.

A veces pienso, que las noches que ustedes compartían en mi casa, eran los momentos más felices para mi, Gilbert se daba cuenta que yo era un celoso de mierda, y que entraba en mi mundo cada que nos reuníamos, porque no podía soportar los celos, él pensaba… que era por Al, que yo estaba enamorado de él, me decía, que era un idiota, porque no aceptaba que me gustaba… y no peleaba lo que ya había ganado, pero no era así, yo no estaba celoso por él, sino por ti… teníamos tanto en común, teníamos tanto cariño el uno por el otro, nos reíamos tanto estando juntos, contigo puedo ser yo mismo, contigo no hay dramas si me pongo infantil, melodramático, o tsundere como me llamas tu… tu me entiendes, o lo intentas, no me juzgas por quien soy… y eso… cuando te veo.. Me dan ganas de, "lovearte"… ¿recuerdas que usábamos esa expresión muy a menudo? ¿Te acuerdas? Eso empezó a pasar cuando compartimos más cosas, cuando nos hicimos más cercanos aun, cuando comenzaste a darme besos en las mejillas y en la frente o me abrazabas sin razón, sabias que yo odiaba los abrazos, pero tu… tu burlabas mi zona de seguridad con facilidad… y me hacías cariño… y me demostrabas que no soy un monstruo, y yo sentí cada vez más la necesidad de tenerte cerca, de buscar la forma de verte y poder abrazarte un rato, porque todo es menos aburrido cuando estás conmigo.

Es todo… soy una mala persona y ya, no necesito que me lo diga nadie, pero la raíz de toda esta huida tiene que ver con la pequeña fiesta que montamos en mi casa… de hecho fue desde un principio para mí un poco frustrante, siempre soy una mala influencia, pero no pensé que esa noche aceptarías con tanto ímpetu aquella propuesta de emborracharnos los tres… reconozco que me divertí en grande… y no, no podía empezar por los tragos suaves, sabes que soy un desmandado, lo dije al principio, me gusta ir por lo difícil… me gusta lo complicado, y por eso prepare todo tan fuerte, que de por si era un licor fuere.

Y armamos la revuelta perfecta, y reímos, y cantamos a todo pulmón, si es que se le podía llamar cantar a aquellos gritos de borracho que lanzamos, en cómo me paré y traje aun mas licor… pequeño travieso, quien diría que tenias esa faceta oculta en ti, quien diría que podrías darle a beber alcohol un nuevo significado para mi… pero eso no es todo… también vi lo malo, el otro lado de la moneda esa noche… tu y yo siempre hemos tenido una comunicación bastante especial por así decirlo, sin embargo, tu persona especial, mi mejor amigo… ¿no crees que me oigo un poco traidor llamándolo así? En fin, no importa, Al siempre se mostraba renuente a nuestros juegos, decía que no se entendía con nosotros, que sentía que no encajaba, y nosotros dos, crueles como siempre le recalcábamos una y otra vez que no era necesario…que solo debía conversar, que nadie lo aislaría… esa noche se mostro tan participativo, que llegué a creer que una pared cayó entre ustedes y yo… pero creo que solo era el alcohol hablando, y cuando sacamos la menta… ya no puedo recordar sino retazos de esa noche, cosas sueltas, que veía en momentos vanos de lucidez que no valían la pena… porque no podía hilarlos unos con otros… no podía juntarlos porque no sabía que había pasado…recuerdo solo el final cuando me di cuenta que me fui a negro… para cuando recuperé la conciencia me di cuenta que… como siempre ya me habían acostado, asumí que me había puesto problemático como siempre, pero no…no fue eso lo que me despertó… en mi semiinconsciencia sentía un llanto… un llanto desgarrador, lo sentía lejos… muy lejos y cada vez más cerca, porque el dueño de ese llanto me llamaba y gritaba mi nombre… suplicando que tu lo soltaras, que dolía… mi alarma se encendió y me llevo a despertar, ebrio aun, pero consiente de todo… y vi a Al, que lloraba, que te reclamaba, me preguntaba el porqué, entonces sentía tu dulce voz… que sonaba atropellada por el alcohol que ingeriste… que me llamabas, que no querías dormir en la orilla, reclamabas querer dormir al medio, querer que te abrazara… y así lo hice, te abrasé, te rodee completamente, te hable a tus oídos, dejándote más que claro que no te iba a soltar… podría prometerlo aun, pero eso desecharía mi despedida ¿no?... creo no equivocarme al pensar que Al notó ese cambio por mi parte… quiero pensar que no me odia… pero no puedo pensar lo contrario de eso… lo siguiente que recuerdo, es escuchar nuevamente un llanto… y al despertar, me horrorice…al ver…al sentir… que ese llanto era mío… no estoy seguro de porque… pero lloraba a gritos… luego negro otra vez.

El despertar fue horrible ¿recuerdas? Todos mareados… con una resaca de esas que no sacas ni con aspirinas… recuerdo incluso que tuve que volver a dormir… lo interesante, es que me venían flashes de la noche anterior, y vi… vi algo que jamás hubiera querido ver en mi cabeza, no por el hecho de que estaba prohibido… sino porque apenas y lo recordaba. No lo quería aceptar y me lo callé hasta tarde, cuando finalmente el mismísimo Al fue quien me aclaró las dudas, y dijo lo que me temí, que tu y yo, si, tu y yo, en medio de la borrachera, nos habíamos besado… me sentí mal cuando lo dijo, luego aclaró que el mismo lo había pedido… lo que yo me pregunto hasta hoy es… ¿Qué mierda pasaba por su mente? No lo sé, pero, creo que nunca lo odié tanto, jamás pensé que eso pasaría, porque recuerdo, en ese flash, que no se quedo en solo un beso… que hice mas… que rompí mi promesa para conmigo en ese momento… todo… porque soy un promiscuo que no se mide cuando bebe.

Es esa la razón de esta carta, porque no soy capaz de ver tu cara, aun cuando tu sabias de mi vida… jamás habías visto esa faceta de mi, y me hubiera encantado que siguiera siendo así, es por razones como esta que digo que no soy el más idóneo para hacer lo que Gil me decía, para luchar, porque no me siento digno de amar a nadie, sin embargo… sin embargo, no me veo capaz de estar entre ustedes dos, sin sentir esos malditos celos… ¿soy un idiota no?

Me gustaría que me recordaras siempre, me gustaría saber… que pasaba por esa cabeza tuya cuando me llamabas en medio de tu sueño, cuando pedias a gritos… que fuera yo quien durmiera a tu lado, me gustaría saber eso y más, quizás solo estoy pensando de mas, pero no me equivoco al decir, que quizás… quizás, no hubiera sido malo conocernos antes… la pregunta es ¿hubiera tenido yo el mismo aplomo de Al para conquistarte?... lamento decir… que la respuesta es lo que me duele, porque ambos sabemos que no.

Dejo esta misiva a tu merced… puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, no puedo decir nada en mi favor. No puedo prometer volver… ni puedo prometer actuar con cordura de ahora en adelante, mas tampoco puedo tener tan cerca… porque no puedo evitar las ganas de besarte otra vez, esta vez sobrio… de demostrarte que si me lo propongo puedo ser mejor pareja para ti, pero luego pienso en las atenciones que te da el, en cómo te atiende, como te mima y te compra cosas… me veo pobre… y sin atractivo… y pienso… ¿para qué me querrías a mi?

Cuídate… sonríe, sonríe siempre como solo me sonreías a mí, abrázalo, como cuando querías "lovearme" amalo… el te ama y da todo por ti… no quiero echar a perder eso… por eso tomo distancia, porque, aunque separarlos me haría feliz… no te quiero ver llorar… no te quiero triste… menos si yo causo esta tristeza… por favor… se feliz Kiku… sonríe… sonríe mi querido Crisantemo… mi lienzo en blanco… mi amado…. Amado Kiku.

Arthur Kirkland


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...no pense que est tendria una segunda parte...pero al parecer Kiku decidio que era bueno contestar...veremos que sale de esto -se hace bola-**

* * *

Adorado Arthur:

A decir verdad todo lo que pase a tu lado y al de Alfred…lo tengo en un lugar muy importante de mi corazón….nos conocimos en circunstancias muy extrañas… ya que Alfred era tu mejor amigo y yo francamente no entendía de lo que hablaban muchas veces, aunque, intente con todas mis ganas de integrarme.

La verdad es que si recuerdo esos días en los cuales Alfred llegaba y lloraba todo en mis hombros…lo cual odiaba y veía como se desvivía por ti… más me molestaba…empecé a odiarte por eso, sin siquiera conocer el otro lado de la historia, luego recordé que antes habíamos hablado y que me caías bien …pero por lo de Alfred….todo eso se quedo atrás ….después …sin darme ni cuenta por Alfred nos empezamos a hablar, al principio no muy a gusto … en verdad pensaba que … ¿que podría tener yo en común con esta persona?. Y así pasaron los días… cada vez me di cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba, me contaste sobre ti, y no tuve problema en aceptar todo… hasta tu vida…como decirlo…rebelde que llevaste, así y todo compartíamos muchas otras similitudes.

Jamás me di cuenta de que me miraras con otros y si no fuese por lo que me escribiste… no lo hubiese notado nunca, tú me dices puro y muchas cosas hermosas… las cuales varias no me merezco, porque yo estoy seguro de cómo soy. Me temo que en mi hay tantas manchas y borrones como los que hay en esa tan sincera carta que me enviaste… y quizá muchas más. Alfred es tu amigo y mío, mi pareja, pero muchas veces me pregunto si eso debe ser así, ya que hay más de una cosa en las cuales no estoy de acuerdo con él y muchas más en las que no sé nada…pero …contigo… es diferente…perdona que lo diga pero, el que te hayas sincerado me hace responsable de sincerarme de igual forma… últimamente he pensado de mas creo… pero tenemos mucho en común … y eso … No sé si es bueno o malo…es muy posible que sea bueno y no nos demos cuenta de ello… he dudado de muchas cosas este último tiempo.

Sobre lo que paso esa noche… jamás pensé que me verían de esa forma y la verdad es que me lamento por ello…poco recuerdo tengo ya que solo me acuerdo de la mitad. Si recuerdo que cantaba y bebíamos… más bien gritábamos las canciones… me divertí en grande pero solo recuerdo hasta cuando te caíste de la cama y eso me dio risa, de allí los recuerdos ni siquiera se asoman en mi mente.

Me gustaría decirte que te quedaras…pero eso sería egoísta de mi parte no puedo depender de las personas a mi antojo…. ¿Verdad? Solo te diré que ojala a donde vayas estés bien y encuentres lo que buscas… jamás te pediría que luches por mí, es posible que yo no merezca lo que se tienes en tu interior…eso solo lo verá alguien muy importante…. Alguien por quien en verdad valga la pena luchar….mas valioso y que haga arder algo muy fuerte en ti.

Me parecería en vano explicar lo que soñé esa noche…ya que se que eso no cambiara tu decisión… sin embargo, creo que es lo adecuado si quieres saberlo, será un deseo que te cumpliré por tu partida. En verdad lo que veía era horrible…no solo sentía que me arrancaban algo preciado… sino que sentía que la persona con la que mejor me llevaba no me quería a su lado y se marchaba… en mi mente pensaba el por qué y me respondía que era poco para el que no era lo suficientemente adecuado para estar a su lado y aun así lloraba por el…aferrándome a sus pies y sintiendo como estos me alejaban de sí y unos brazos intentaban sacarme…. Como podía con fuerza… hacia cuanto ademan podía para que eso no sucediera… gritando tu nombre, pero no volteabas a mirarme. En verdad fue horrible… ver cómo te asilaban de mi… como la persona indicada se iba de mi lado… mi otra mitad… lo que me faltaba encontrar, ¿AMOR?... esa palabra venia directamente a mi mente…y ahora que lo pienso… no lo sé … estoy más confundido que antes …

En verdad pido disculpas si lo que digo es inapropiado… y sé que lo es… solo pido que me perdones por todo el daño que te cause… sonreiré por ti… y por mi… espero estés bien y me puedas olvidar te lo pido… y perdóname por los delirios de borracho de esa noche, dejare en claro algo con Alfred…es necesario ya. Te extrañare…TE AMO… eso vino a mi ahora. Lo siento… y no te preocupes por los borrones y todo lo demás….creo que esta mucho peor.

Como dije antes, espero que puedas perdonarme y olvidarme, deseo que encuentres lo mejor y lo que deseas, perdona estas últimas líneas tan mal escritas y borrosas pero ya no contengo las lagrimas y mi mano tiembla.

Me despido de ti con un gran vacío en mi corazón.

Kiku Honda.


End file.
